MI: Transformers: Dawn of the Dead
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Inside the Field and AVPA Midquel #4. Megatron and the Decepticons have returned, and they have a plan that is sure to destroy the Monster world for good and it involves Dark Energon like last time. But they didn't count on Optimus Prime, the Autobots, Mike, Sulley, Boo, and Randy to get in their way. Rated T for sci-fi related violence.
1. Encounter with Swindle

** A/N: Just to let you know, the 'Dawn of the Dead' part of the title of this story is not zombie related. I'll give you just a brief spoiler right here. 'The Dead' is the name of a Decepticon I made up myself. And this is another 'Transformers' crossover with 'Monsters Inc.' only Teenaged Boo will be in the story. Now let's get started with a opening monologue from Optimus Prime himself. Enjoy!**

** (Optimus Prime Monologue)**

** Dark Energon, an element capable of destroying worlds. That is how our home planet of Cybertron was destroyed, after it's usage by the Decepticons, a race of dictator robots who dreamed of nothing more but tyranny. The Autobots, who wanted to bring peace and justice throughout the galaxy forced the Decepticons and their entire supply of Dark Energon off the planet after it's core was corrupted, but we still lost the war. Now, it has brought us to the monster world, where the new battle has begun.**

** -MI: Transformers: Dawn of the Dead-**

** (Start playing 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne as you play this next part until I say stop)**

19 year old Mary Gibbs, or 'Boo' as she liked to be called got up out of bed and got ready to meet Sulley to pick her up to spend her entire Summer break with him.

"Crap! I overslept!" she shouted. She then got out of bed, took a shower, and put on some clothes. She wore a black V-neck T-shirt with a skull and cross-bones with no lower jaw bone, and a pink glitter bow on top of it's head. Underneath that she wore a long sleeved black and gray striped shirt, gray skinny jeans, black combat boots, and some rubber bracelets for her favorite bands on her right wrist. She then put her hair in a half-up style and placed a pin in to to make sure it would stay in place.

"One more thing to do" said Boo as she took her suitcase out from under her bed and then took out her iPod touch, wallet that had a chain on it that was hooked to her spike stuttered belt, and her cell phone. Soon, the door opened up and Sulley came through it.

"Hey there" said Sulley.

"Hi, Kitty" Boo greeted and hugged her father figure.

"Love the new punk rock look. It fits ya" said Sulley as he patted Boo on her shoulder.

"Well, I am a music major at my college, and my band is a punk-rock band so... why not dress up like a punk rocker?" asked Boo.

"You ready to get going? Mike and Randy said they wanted to see a movie with ya" Sulley said. Boo nodded and dragged her suitcase with her into the closet and shut the door. Going into the monster world.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

** (Optimus Prime Voice-Over)**

** For the last few years, an advanced team of new Autobot soldiers have taken refuge on Earth under my command. Together, we hunt for what remain of our Decepticon foes, hiding in both the human and monster world.**

** (Normal P.O.V)**

A red Lamborghini with a black Decepticon logo painted on the hood was driving through the streets and even drove through a coffee shop. Optimus was watching over from a taller building and activated his communicator.

"Wheelie, Longarm! Target is approaching you guys" Optimus said.

"We're on his trail right now, Prime" Wheelie said through the com-link. He was in the driver's seat of a white toe-truck with blue flames on the front.

"Alright, Longarm, let's show them that this world will be better off with one less Decepticon in it" said Wheelie with encouragement.

"Couldn't have said it better, myself" said the tow-truck through the radio. The vehicle then turned into a short Autobot who went by the name: Longarm. Wheelie was operating a shoulder cannon on Longarm's right shoulder.

"Grappling hooks engaged" said Longarm as he pointed his hands at the Lamborghini Decepticon. The hands shot out the arm sockets with metal slinky type ropes attached to the hands and arms and grabbed onto the back bumper of the car and it slowed down.

"You're not going anywhere, buddy" said Longarm. From a darkened alley came a 2014 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. It drove up and stopped in front of the red Lamborghini. It transformed into the Autobot: Bumblebee, one who was good friends with Randy, Mike, and Sulley when they were college students.

"I have you now" said Bumblebee through a sound-file of Darth Vader in 'Star Wars Episode IV'. Bumblebee had his vocal processor ripped out by the Decepticon leader: Megatron back in the final days of the war on Cybertron, now he talks through radio and different sound files. Bumblebee shot the trunk and it missed because the car began driving backwards and knocked Longarm to the ground on his stomach.

"Have you blown your circuits!?" shouted Longarm as Bumblebee helped him back up. The Lamborghini then transformed into a Decepticon who looked like Bumblebee except he didn't have doors on his back like wings, and he only had one eye.

"Swindle, why am I not surprised?" asked Longarm rhetorically. Indeed, the name of this Decepticon was 'Swindle'.

"My lord wants something the monster world has, and we're gonna get it" said Swindle as he backed away slowly. But Swindle was stopped in his tracks by a Blue with red flames Western-Star 4900 custom semi-truck. Swindle looked behind him only to see the truck transform into Optimus Prime himself.

"Hand over what you have, Swindle, and maybe I'll let you leave with your spark still in your chest" Optimus threatened. Swindle then opened up his chest compartment and out of it came a large Dark Energon crystal.

"Dark Energon?" asked Longarm.

"Crap, this is the third time we've caught a Decepticon carrying Dark Energon" said Wheelie snapping his fingers in irritation. All of a sudden, Swindle pulled out a long sword from behind it back and tried to stab Optimus, but he dodged and kicked Swindle in the face.

"Say goodbye, Prime" said Swindle as he pulled out his blaster. But the gun was shot out of his hand by another gun. Optimus, Bumblebee, Longarm, and Wheelie looked to their left to see Ironhide with his guns out.

"Not on my watch, Decepticon punk" said Ironhide as he put his gun away. Optimus then took out his gun and pointed it at Swindle's head.

"Any last words, Swindle?" asked Optimus.

"This is not your planet to rule, Autobot. The Dead will rise once more"threatened Swindle.

"That doesn't sound good" muttered Wheelie quietly enough for no one to hear him.

"Not today" said Optimus. He loaded his gun and put an Energon bullet through Swindle's one eye. Once he was dead, Optimus crushed the Dark Energon crystal with his foot.

**A/N: So, Boo will be staying with Mike, Sulley, and Randy over the summer. Also, Boo is in her college's punk-rock band. And the Autobots have caught and killed Swindle who was carrying Dark Energon, and carried a warning saying that 'The Dead will rise once more' and that sounds like bad news. Lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Boo meets Bumblebee & Wheelie

** A/N: In the last chapter, teenaged Boo is now a punk-rock girl who is in her college's punk rock band. Also, she's staying with Mike, Sulley, and Randy for the summer. The Autobots: Optimus Prime, Longarm, Bumblebee, Wheelie, and Ironhide encountered the Decepticon named Swindle and killed him after he was caught carrying Dark Energon and warned them saying 'The Dead will rise once more', which means something bad is coming their way. Lots more to come in this update. Enjoy!**

Boo entered the guest bedroom to see a queen sized bed with black blankets and black and purple striped pillows on it. Also, Mike's old teddy bear, 'Little Mikey' was on the purple throw pillow as well.

"I like what you did with the room, Kitty. It suits me well" said Boo as she sat down on the bed and placed her luggage on the side of the bed.

"Glad to know" said Sulley as he sat down by her.

"I really missed you, kiddo" Sulley said placing his paw on her shoulder.

"I missed you too" she cooed in an adorable little kid style voice and hugged his upper body.

"C'mon" Mike and Randy are waiting for us at the movie theater" Sulley said as he broke up their hug and got up.

"Yeah, we don't wanna keep 'em waiting" said Boo with a good-humored voice. Before they left, Boo saw a silver rock sliver with markings on it.

"What's this?" asked Boo as she held the rock up in her hands. Sulley began getting nervous, she found the Allspark shard that he kept as a souvenir from their battle against the Decepticons when he and his friends were back in college.

"Nothing" said Sulley. Boo wasn't buying it.

"Kitty, what are you hiding from me?" asked Boo with a playful tone. Sulley then sighed and spoke.

"Boo, it would put your life in danger if I told you about it. But someday, when you're older, you can know" said Sulley confidently.

"Alright, now let's go" Boo said putting the Allspark shard back on the nightstand. They went out the door holding hands.

Meanwhile in an airplane that flew twenty miles away from Monstropolis, it was carrying a large rock with purple crystals with black aurora flowing inside it to a museum in the city. Unknown to them that the crystal was something very dangerous, Dark Energon.

Flying right beside the plane were two F-15 eagle all weather fighter jets. One of them was purple and had white Cybertronian symbols and markings painted on it's body and had the Decepticon logo on both it's wings in white paint.

"Cyclonus in pursuit" said the jet. The Decepticon's name was Cyclonus. Cyclonus then flew behind the other F-15 and shot at it until it blew up in midair. Cyclonus then transformed into his robot form and had the jet engines on his back help him fly in his true form. His robot form looked like a Samurai with plane wings and a Samurai helmet with his mouth covered. The Decepticon then shot his cannon at the side of the plane and a huge hole appeared. Monsters and lots of other objects came out of the hole as the air sucked them out.

"Laserbeak, retrieve the Dark Energon" said Cyclonus to his chest compartment. The chest opened to reveal a large falcon looking Decepticon with sharp metal shards as it's feathers flew into the plane.

"Come to daddy" said Laserbeak as he took the crystal clump up into his claws. One monster was still inside the plane and he pulled up a gun to the bird-like Decepticon.

"Put that down, right now!" shouted the monster. Laserbeak took a laser cannon out from his chest.

"How about no?" asked Laserbeak before shooting the gun and a huge hole appeared in the monster's chest, causing him to die and fall out the hole in the side of the plane. Laserbeak then flew into Cyclonus' chest compartment again and it shut. Cyclonus then looked to his wrist.

"Decepticons, meet me at the burial site. It's time to bid our master welcome" said Cyclonus into the communicator before turning back into his F-15 jet form and flying off.

Meanwhile, back in the city, Sulley, Mike, Boo, and Randy took their seats with buckets of popcorn in their laps.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Mike cheered.

"I know, I can't wait to see 'Carrie'" said Boo. She read the book, as well as Stephen King's other works, so she had been waiting for this movie for a long time.

"I'm not gonna get easily scared by this movie, am I?" Randy asked Boo.

"Not if you don't find a teenaged girl covered in pig's blood killing everyone who's ever tormented her with telekinesis and setting her prom, school, and town on fire, nope, you're okay" said Boo as she took a handful of popcorn and eating it. Randy gulped and looked at the screen nervously. An usher came into the theater and made an announcement through a microphone.

"Who drove the 2014 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes? Because it's parked in the lobby" said the usher. Sulley's eyes widened.

"Camaro? It can't be, can it?" Sulley asked himself.

"Kitty, is there something wrong?" asked Boo. He left his seat and ran out the door.

"Sulley, wait up!" Mike shouted and they all followed him. The four of them looked to see Bumblebee parked in the lobby of the movie theater.

"Bumblebee?" asked Randy, Mike, and Sulley in unison.

"What's going on? Why are you giving a car names?" asked Boo confused. Mike ran over to the driver's seat and spoke.

"Bee, what is it you think you're doing here?" asked Mike.

"Houston, we have a problem" said Bumblebee through the radio.

"What is it?" asked Randy as he approached the driver's seat.

"Decepticons are back, and they've got something big cooking" said a voice coming from the back seat, it was Wheelie who had tagged along with Bumblebee.

"Their back? What do you mean they're back?" asked Sulley.

"Yeah, Optimus killed Megatron and Starscream, we saw it ourselves" Mike said. Boo came up and spoke again.

"Okay, somebody needs to start explaining things to me. Who are Optimus, Megatron, Starscream and the Decepticons? Why are you calling this car 'Bumblebee' and why is there a little robot in the back seat?" asked Boo with her hands on the sides of her head.

"First of all, name's Wheelie. One of the Autobots working under the command of our leader, Optimus Prime" said Wheelie giving Boo a seductive glare (Wheelie can be a perv sometimes, just like Bumblebee).

"Hop in, we'll explain on the way there" said Sulley as he got into the driver's seat, Randy got shotgun, and Mike and Boo got into the back seat with Wheelie.

"Just drive, take us to Optimus" said Sulley as he took his hands off the wheel. Bumblebee began driving on his own and drove out of the front door that slid open through the automated sensor device.

**A/N: So, Sulley, Mike, and Randy have introduced Bumblebee and Wheelie to Boo, who is having a hard time taking this all in. And Cyclonus and Laserbeak have stolen a large clump of Dark Energon crystals from a museum airplane. Also, the movie they went to see before Bumblebee barged in is one of my favorite movies immediately after watching it in theaters a few weekends ago. Lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. First Meeting, and Rise of Megatron

** A/N: In the last chapter, Autobots, Bumblebee and Wheelie intruded on Sulley, Mike, Boo, and Randy's day at the movies to tell them that the Decepticons have returned. Also, two Decepticons named Cyclonus and Laserbeak broke into a museum's airplane and stole a giant clump of Dark Energon, now they plan to do something huge with it. Also, Boo is having trouble taking this all in. Lots more to come in this update! Enjoy!**

Bumblebee drove the four friends out on a dirt trail that lead into the forest outside the city. Sulley and the others were explaining everything to their human friend.

"So let me get this straight. There used to be a planet called Cybertron, where the Autobots, who are the good guys, and the Decepticons, who are the bad guys had this great war?" asked Boo, wanting to know if she was missing any details that were being explained to her.

"Yeah" said Randy. Boo then continued.

"Then the Decepticons destroyed the planet by corrupting it's core with some sort of evil energy called Dark Energon, and the Autobots had no choice but to leave Cybertron and take vehicle forms from Earth as disguises?" asked Boo.

"Uh-huh" Sulley said. Boo then continued to talk.

"But the Decepticons came here as well, and they were fighting over something called the Allspark, and in 2007 it was destroyed by some kid named Sam Witwicky and now only shards remain. And the rock shard Kitty had in the guest room was a piece of the Allspark that the Decepticons wanted to power a device to destroy the monster world with the same substance used to destroy Cybertron?" Boo asked again.

"You got that right" said Bumblebee through a sound file on his radio.

"But it failed because of you guys and the Autobots defeating them. Their leader Megatron, A.K.A. The brother of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime was killed at his brother's own hand as well as his second in command, Starscream?" asked Boo.

"Just about sums it up" said Mike.

"Now their back? Why?" asked Boo.

"We're not supposed to tell ya until we get there, Optimus will explain everything" Wheelie said. Soon, they stopped at an old and rusted tool shed in the middle of the woods where several cars surrounded it. They got out and Wheelie looked at Boo.

"Okay, so you already know yours truly and Bumblebee, but why don't we meet the rest of the Autobots?" asked Wheelie. Boo shrugged and then Wheelie turned to the ring of cars. He clapped and shouted.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacie everyone. We've got guests!" shouted the little RC monster truck. All the cars transformed into their respective Autobot forms. The three monsters were familiar with Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Mudflap and Skids, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee, but they saw a pink racing motor-cycle that had the wheels on her shoulders and had a slim, femanine figure. Her name was Arcee.

The tow truck transformed into Longarm and then the vehicle right next to him began to change. He was a Blue Lexus with a rack on top, and he looked like Skids and Mudflap, only taller and had blue wires coming out his head in a style that made him look like Einstein. His name was Wheeljack, but he preferred Que.

The red military tank then began to transform. He had the rubber tracks on his back, and the nozzle for his cannon was in the center of his chest. His face made it look like he wore a paint-ball mask. The name of this Autobot was Warpath.

The next Autobot was transforming from a dark green SWAT truck. He had a big lower jaw, his hands were super large and had some spikes on them. This one's name was Bulkhead.

The final Autobot was a red Ferrari with swords sticking out of his arms. His name was Mirage.

"It's good to see you three again" said Optimus.

"Same here, Prime" said Mike. Sulley then looked to Boo.

"Optimus, this is our friend from the human world, we call her Boo. Boo, I'd like you to meet the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime" said Sulley.

"It's nice to meet you, sir" Boo said nervously, twirling her foot in the rocky dirt.

"The honor is all mine, Boo" said Optimus politely.

"The Decepticons are back. What are they after this time?" asked Randy, changing the subject.

"We don't know. Our soldiers have encountered twelve Decepticon encounters this year, each of them taking place in the monster world, and every single one of them carrying Dark Energon. They are clearly planning something big. The last encounter we had was with a Decepticon that gave us a lot of trouble on Earth before, named Swindle. His encounter came with a warning" said Optimus. Bumblebee then played the sound file from his radio.

"The Dead shall rise once more" said Swindle's voice coming out of Bumblebee's radio.

"What do they mean by 'The Dead'?" asked Boo.

"That is unknown as of right now. The only knowledge of our planet's history was contained within the Allspark. It was lost when it was destroyed" Optimus said.

"But why are they stealing Dark Energon?" asked Mike.

"Again, unknown" Ratchet replied.

"But this morning we saw something that shocked us" said Ironhide as he threw a small metal disc on the ground and it showed a hologram of the plane destruction.

"A Decepticon named Cyclonus and his companion Laserbeak attacked an airplane that was carrying a large fragment of Dark Energon crystal. They attacked the plane, killed everyone aboard it, and took the crystals. The two of them flew off somewhere we do not know of" said Optimus.

"Whatever it is, it's bad news. Count us in" said Boo.

"We don't care if our lives are in even bigger danger like last time, we wanna help you. We beat them once before, we can do it again" said Sulley.

"Spoken like true Autobots" said Optimus proudly.

Meanwhile, in a desert range outside Monstropolis, were a set of construction vehicles. They all had the Decepticon logo on them.

The first vehicle was a RH 400 mining excavator. This one was Scavenger.

Construction vehicle Decepticon number two was a green Caterpillar 773B dump truck. This one was called Long Haul.

The third one's name was Rampage, who's vehicle form was a yellow Caterpillar D9T bulldozer.

Number four was named Scrapper, a yellow Caterpillar 992G scoop loader.

The fifth one was a yellow Kobelco CKE2500 crawler crane. The name of it's robot form was Hightower.

Mixmaster was a Decepticon who was in the vehicle form of a black and silver Mack metro-liner concrete mixer.

Overload is the one with the red KW Dart D4661 articulated dump truck as his vehicle mode.

And lastly, there was Scrapmetal, a Decepticon who could turn into a yellow Volvo EC700C crawler excavator with a Stanley UP 45SV universal processor attachment. And they were all driving around something with a large tarp over it. Out of the sky came a familiar purple F-15 eagle and turned into Cyclonus, with Laserbeak holding the Dark Energon crystal they stole from the plane on his shoulder.

"Enough with hide and seek, we have the crystal" said Cyclonus. The Decepticons changed into their robot modes and stood up.

"Did you place his head and spinal wires back in place as I asked?" Cyclonus asked strictly.

"We have, and we replaced his old parts with the parts of the other fallen Decepticons from the battle in Monstropolis all those years ago" said Long Haul.

"Good. Now remove the tarp" ordered the jet. Rampage and Mixmaster did as told and pulled off the tarp to reveal Megatron. He now had metal looking rubber tracks on his feet, the hole in his head was finally fixed, one of his shoulders were heavily armored, he had a large chest plate for protection, and both arms were very bulky.

"The Dark Energon has enough energy to restart his spark" Laserbeak told Cyclonus as he dropped the crystal into his hand. Cyclonus then got on one knee and lunged the crystal into Megatron's chest. Purple lightning surrounded his body and his optic lights turned red.

"All hail Megatron! All hail Megatron!" they all cheered. Megatron didn't acknowledge their cheering and took off into the air using the twin turbine engines they got from Starscream's corpse. Megatron then transformed into his vehicle mode, it was a Cybertronian battle tank with hidden wings coming out the sides and rockets revealing themselves on the back of the tank. He flew off into the stars.

**A/N: So Boo has met the Autobots for the first time and she took it pretty well, much better than we all expected huh? Also, there was bad news, the Decepticons used that Dark Energon crystal to revive Megatron. Now Megatron has returned as he's just as dangerous as ever. Also, the vehicle form I gave Megatron was what he turned into in 'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen' the sequel to the first movie (That one was my favorite). Lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Nighttime comfort, and The Dead's plan

** A/N: Bad news, Megatron has been revived by Cyclonus and the other Decepticons. And Boo has met the Autobots and volunteered to help stop whatever plan the Decepticons had to destroy the Monster world. Anyways, there were some new Autobots on the crew than the Autobots from before. There was Longarm (You met him in the first chapter), Bulkhead, Arcee, Que, and Warpath. Now lots more is gonna come in this new update! Enjoy!**

Bumblebee, Boo, Wheelie, Sulley, Mike, and Randy were sitting around a bonfire while the other Autobots patrolled the city for any Decepticon activity taking place in the city. Bumblebee was giving Boo a dreamy gaze and had his chest plate make the 'Vroom Vroom' noise because the gas pedal was inside it, and the mufflers were on Bumblebee's shoulders and they released some diesel steam. Boo giggled a bit at Bumblebee's humor, Sulley gave an unamused sarcastic laugh and spoke.

"Not cool, Bee. Not cool at all" Sulley said as he scolded the big yellow robot.

"Lighten up (Static) Sulley" Bumblebee said through two different sound files on his radio.

"Does he always talk though radio?" asked Boo.

"Megatron ripped out his voice transmitter back in the final days of the war on Cybertron. Bee needed to find a new way to talk, and he found a... rather interesting way to talk. Though radio" Wheelie said. Mike and Randy scooted over to the fire a little bit more to warm up. Sulley looked down at his toes and wiggled them through the grass in confusion.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" asked Boo.

"I wanna know why the Decepticons came back, why they're smuggling Dark Energon onto Earth, and who's operating the operation if it's not Megatron" Sulley said. Bumblebee's radio then began to play 'Not Meant To Be' by Theory of a Deadman on his radio as a very soft volume since it was very late they didn't want loud music keeping them up all night long.

**(Speaking of 'Not Meant To Be' by Theory of a Deadman, play it for this large part of the chapter until it says stop)**

"We'll find out. Like you said, if you beat them before, than you can beat them again" Boo said as she scooted up to Sulley and placed her legs over his lap and hugged him around his neck softly.

"But what if they're stronger before? Stronger than Megatron? Stronger than any enemy we've ever faced before?" asked Sulley.

"Everyone has a weakness, even the Decepticons. But I know your only weakness is love. You'd give your life for Me, Randy, Mike, and even Angel and your own son because you grew to love us all. They can't touch us as long as you're with us" Boo said as she caressed his cheek. Sulley placed his arms around her hips.

"You're right. I couldn't live with myself ever again if something bad happened. Or if any of those horrible Decepticons laid a finger on you all" said Sulley as he looked into Boo's eyes. Mike then piped in and placed a hand on Sulley's knee.

"Those Decepticons can never take us out. We've fought aliens, Wheatley, zombies, we've survived and won every single time. Now we're going up against these guys a second time. We'll find out what their plan is, tell Optimus, and thwart it like we did the last time" Mike said softly.

"Agreed" Randy said. Bumblebee nodded in agreement as well.

"The Autobots are staying right here where we belong. We're gonna help you win this war" Wheelie said walking over to Sulley's foot. Sulley now smiled, he was touched that his friends were getting his confidence back.

"You're right, I'm sorry for being totally weak just a few seconds ago" said Sulley apologizing to his friends. Boo gave him a kiss on his nose as a sign of affection.

"We all have our moments where we feel totally hopeless, Kitty. But we find our ways to pull out of them every single time" said Boo in her most gentle of tones. Sulley then hugged his human friend and she hugged back, closing her eyes and falling slowly asleep in the process. Sulley then looked up to the night sky to see the stars sparkling in the sky, it was such a beautiful sight to him.

"I won't give up. Not now, and not ever" said Sulley as he now closed his eyes and rocked the teenaged girl in his arms with his eyes closed.

**(You can stop playing the song now. I hope that was a good song to listen to in a comforting moment)**

Meanwhile, Megatron was still in his Cybertronian tank form and flew over towards a dust covered planet with a large Decepticon war-ship wreckage on it. The ship was surrounded by buildings that were destroyed and dust storms blew throughout the planet as well. This was what remained of Cybertron after the war. Megatron flew into an open hatch of the ship and turned back into his robot form. The room was surrounded by other Decepticons with other Cybertronian vehicle forms, and blue glowing sacks with tiny robots inside them dangling from the walls and ceiling.

"Skywarp, I'm home" Megatron said to one of the Decepticons. A Decepticon who could transform into a black and white Cybertronian fighter jet stepped forth.

"Lord Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your... resurrection" said Skywarp as he trembled before his master. The other Decepticons were watching as well.

"You left me to die in that pathetic insect world of Monsters" scolded Megatron to Skywarp.

"Only to help spawn our new army. The Dead decrees it. After all, in your absence... someone had to take command" Skywarp said in his defense. Megatron growled and kicked Skywarp in the face with his rubber track foot and held Skywarp against a wall that had blue sacks on it with his hand.

"How disappointing" said Megatron with false pity.

"Be careful. Hatchlings, careful, they're fragile" Skywarp rasped. Megatron pressed Skywarp against the blue sack too hard that it tore open and the little Decepticon fell to the ground, dying, covered in the blue Energon that was inside it's cocoon. Megatron then dropped Skywarp to the ground and left for another room. It was a throne room where one Deception who was slender, had spikes on his helm, had four glowing red optics, even had four arms to go with them, he also had spiked shoulder guards on all four of the top of his arms. This Decepticon was 'The Dead'. Megatron knelt before him.

"My master, I have failed you. Our plan to corrupt the Monster world with Dark Energon has failed, the jump gate is gone, Starscream betrayed us, and the Allspark shard was lost in the destruction of the jump gate itself. Now, we have no hopes of building our new empire" said Megatron. The Dead rose from his throne and walked up towards his pupil.

"You still have much to learn my student. There was never just one way to corrupt the monster world with Dark Energon" replied The Dead as he patted Megatron on his shoulder.

"How is that possible?" asked Megatron in confusion.

"We have discovered blueprints for a Decepticon weapon that would have won us the war. But since the blueprints were lost days before the war ended, we could not accomplish this" The Dead explained. Megatron got back up.

"And we will build it on Earth in the monster world?" asked Megatron.

"Yes, and we will use it to make those Monsters pay for making fools out of the Decepticons" snarled The Dead.

"Well then, let me rip the flesh from their very bodies!" Megatron shoulded.

"And you will, my disciple... in time. For many eons I have dreamed my return to that dreaded planet where I was betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now only one remains. The same one who slaughtered my brother, The Fallen in the human world in the battle of Egypt years ago" said The Dead. Megatron knew who this one remaining Prime was.

"Optimus? He protects the monsters" said Megatron.

"Than the monsters will lead us to them, once we take them out for good... revenge will be ours" said The Dead with a smile.

"Yessssss" Megatron hissed. Skywarp then came in holding the Decepticon hatchling that came out the cocoon.

"They will not escape us, we have them in our sights now. Without a new environment to grow our army with Dark Energon as their main nutrient, the hatchlings will keep dying on us" Skywarp said as he dropped the infant Decepticon and stomped on it, turning it into little machine parts. Megatron and Skywarp then left the room and looked to the other Decepticons.

"Decepticons, mobilize. It. Is. Time" said Megatron with a sickening smile.

**A/N: Oh yeah, crap just got real right here, right now. There was a little comforting moment between Boo and Sulley while Bumblebee played a Theory of a Deadman song. And The Dead finally makes an appearance in the story. And we have learned that only a Prime can kill The Dead, and that one final prime who can do that is Optimus Prime. I really love that song I had you listen to as you read that one part of the chapter, that's one of my favorite songs. Lots more to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Forest Fight

** A/N: In the last chapter, there as a nice little friendship/comforting moment where a song was played. A really good song called 'Not Meant To Be' by Theory of a Deadman. And Megatron has met up with the other Decepticons back on the ruins of Cybertron. We also meet Megatron's master, The Dead who has an evil plan to destroy both the Monster world and the Autobots for good. Just to let all my fans out there know that I will be working on a side story for the 'American Horror Story' category. Anyways, back to the 'Transformers' action. Enjoy!**

Optimus chased down a yellow Ferrari through the streets of Monstropolis.

"Pull over!" shouted Optimus through a megaphone inside his vehicle form. But the car didn't stop. Then, in front of him appeared Bulkhead and Mirage in their vehicle forms. The two of them turned into their robot modes and activated their weapons. Mirage slipped swords out from his wrists and Bulkhead turned his huge knuckled hands into wrecking-balls.

"You heard the truck! Pull the frag over!" shouted Bulkhead as he swung his left wrecking-ball onto the concrete and left a giant crater and the Ferrari trapped inside it. Optimus turned into his robot mode and walked over to the yellow car who was trying to get out the crater through driving in reverse, but no help.

"Good work you two. Now let's take him out" said Optimus. The Ferrari then transformed into a similar clone of Mirage only he was yellow, his optics were red, and the Decepticon logo was painted in black on the door wings on his back.

"You're cornered, Breakdown, nowhere to run now" said Mirage as he put away his swords and pulled out a gun to replace his right hand and point it at Breakdown's head.

"Drop the Dark Energon, you're not fooling us" said Bulkhead as his wrecking-balls turned into twin rocket launchers. Breakdown stayed silent and took out a large chunk of Dark Energon out of his chest compartment.

"You do realize that you're not accomplishing anything to stop us, right?" asked Breakdown with a smirk as he placed his hands up and put them on his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Mirage.

"They're coming" whispered the yellow Decepticon. Optimus then took his gun out and shot Breakdown in the back of his head, killing him off.

"Who's coming?" Bulkhead asked Prime.

"I know who. Decepticons" said Optimus. They all then looked to the sky to see a meteor shower coming down to Earth.

Meanwhile, at the campsite with Sulley, Mike, Wheelie, Randy, Boo, and Bumblebee. They all looked up to the sky to see the meteors falling.

"Oh, cool! Meteors!" shouted Boo as she got off Sulley's lap.

"I hate to break it to ya, Boo, but those aren't meteors, they're Decepticons!" Wheelie growled looking at the meteors. The friends all stared in horror at them.

Meanwhile, the Decepticons fell down to the city in different locations. Three Decepticons landed in a Military museum and one Decepticon scanned a dark green and dark brown camouflage colored M1 Abrams tank with mine clearing paths in front of the rubber tracks. This Decepticon was named Brawl.

The second Decepticon scanned a light gray CH-53E Super Stallion helicopter. By scanning this vehicle, he looked a lot like Blackout. This was Blackout's twin brother, Grindor.

The third Decepticon scanned a tan Buffalo H Mine-Protected assault vehicle. He was very bulky, and his body was supposed to resemble that of an athlete like a football player or boxer. His name was Bonecrusher.

Skywarp and Megatron landed in the back of the museum. Skywarp scanned an F-22 raptor fighter jet like Starscream, only he was Black and white.

"Now that our soldiers have selected vehicle forms, what do we do now, my lord?" asked Skywarp.

"We find the monsters who teamed up with the Autobots last time" said Megatron. He then looked up to see smoke coming up from the top of a hill.

"Found you" Megatron hissed with an evil grin.

"Tear the city apart, but I'll go after the monsters!" Megatron ordered and transformed into his Cybertronian tank mode, driving off to the hill.

"You heard him, destroy the city!" shouted Skywarp. They all turned into their respective vehicle modes and drove off to destroy the city.

Meanwhile, on the hill in the woods. Mike, Sulley, Wheelie, Boo, and Bumblebee got their guards ready when they saw a weird looking tank. It then transformed into a familiar foe.

"Miss me?" asked Megatron as his right hand turned into what looked like a giant crab claw with a cannon in the center of it, this was Megatron's gun.

"Megatron?" Mike said in disbelief.

"You better believe it you one eyed runt!" shouted Megatron as he fired his gun at Bumblebee and knocked him down to the dirt.

"That's why the Decepticons were trying to steal Dark Energon, they wanted to use it to revive you" Sulley said, turning his hands into fists.

"Too bad you won't be alive when Optimus finds that out" Megatron said as he pointed his gun at Sulley.

"Kitty! No!" Boo shouted. Then, from behind Megatron came Optimus turning back into his robot mode and kicking Megatron in his face.

"You won't win, Prime. This time, I have the upper hand" said Megatron.

"We'll see about that" Optimus said as he turned his hands into twin Energon guns and shot at Megatron chest.

"Decepticons!" Megatron called out. From behind the trees came Grindor turning from his helicopter mode to robot mode. Then, from the sky came Skywarp and Cyclonus. Then from behind a giant pile of rocks came a hot rod motorcycle with a ram's skull on the front that turned into a slim Decepticon with a yellow glass dome surrounding it's head, and the skull on his shoulder. This Decepticon was called 'Oil Slick'.

"Kill them all!" shouted Megatron. They didn't hesitate to attack Optimus, but out of the bushes came Longarm, Warpath, Sideswipe, and Arcee came out of the trees changing from vehicle to robot modes and attacking the Decepticons.

"You're about to see what a battle between Autobot and Decepticon is like, kid" Mike said. Bumblebee got up and began attacking Cyclonus. He kicked and shot at Cyclonus' back and he was bleeding out Energon by the ton. Then, Bumblebee put his gun into one of the holes and shot into it, making Cyclonus explode.

Sideswipe cut off Skywarp's arm and stabbed him in the abdomen region, making him retreat, carrying his arm away.

Warpath fought Grindor and he attached his built in wrist hooks into Grindor's face and ripped his head in two, killing him. Megatron knew they were outnumbered.

"Decepticons, retreat!" shouted the leader. They all transformed into vehicle form and left the woods.

"We won" whispered Randy.

"For now, but the Decepticons never give up so easily. They'll be back" said Optimus. Boo was wide-eyed, awestruck at the fight she had just witnessed.

**A/N: So, the Decepticons came back to Earth and Boo witnessed a fight between Autobots and Decepticons, and she thought it was awesome! And they found out Megatron was revived with the Dark Energon the Decepticons stole from that plane. Lots more to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	6. Going into Hiding

**A/N: In the last chapter, the new army of Decepticons have selected their vehicle forms and just when Megatron was about kill Sulley, Optimus and a few other Autobots showed up to fight them off. But Grindor (the one Decepticon that could turn into a helicopter and look a lot like Blackout from the previous 'Transformers' crossover story) was killed by Warpath (the red tank Autobot). And Cyclonus was killed too. but now there are bigger issues to worry about in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Megatron and Skywarp were now at the top of a large skyscraper in the city so they wouldn't be seen. The other Decepticons were someplace else, awaiting Megatron's orders.

"That went well" said Megatron sarcastically. Skywarp was now trying to reattach the arm that Sideswipe cut off with his sword.

"We've now lost the monsters and their human friend, master. The Autobots must be shielding their signals" said Skywarp as he now wiggled his fingers now that his arm was now fully reattached.

"When can I ever count on you not to fail me, Skywarp!?" Megatron shouted in outrage and punched him in the face.

"They could be anywhere by now" said Skywarp as he got back up and spit out the molten orange Energon that leaked from his mouth. Laserbeak appeared from the sky and then landed on Megatron's shoulder. Megatron looked to the bird-like Decepticon.

"Then we're gonna force the other Monsters of this world to find them for us! It's time for the whole Monster world to know of our presence. No more disguises, and certainly no more mercy! The time has come for my master's arrival" said Megatron. Laserbeak flew away and then landed on a radio tower.

"Decepticons, commence phase two of our plan" said the giant metal bird as he looked up into the sky.

Meanwhile, on the ship that were in the ruins of what was once Cybertron, The Dead got up from his seat and made his way towards a giant computer screen. He pressed a few buttons and began recording something.

Back on Earth, the Autobots took Mike, Sulley, Boo, and Randy to an abandoned cement factory to hide in the underground tunnels.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" asked Randy.

"Positive, the Decepticons would never suspect to find you here. I'm leaving Bumblebee, Longarm, and Wheelie to look after you all" Optimus explained outside the entrance to the underground tunnels where Bumblebee, Longarm, and Wheelie went inside in their Camaro, Tow truck, and RC Monster Truck forms.

"Just be careful" Boo said.

"We always are" Ironhide said before turning into his pick-up truck mode along with Optimus and the other Autobots and driving off into the distance.

Meanwhile, at the large skyscraper in the middle of Monstropolis, Megatron approached the tower, flying in his flying Cybertronian war tank mode. He turned back into his robot form and began messing around with the television transmitter antennae.

On the far seas, outside the city came a gigantic jet black Cybertronian war ship with spikes on the wings crashing into a military aircraft carrier. It left a huge hole in the ship and it began to sink. Out of the hole came The Dead, holding a scepter in one of his four hands.

"Revenge is mine, Autobot scum" muttered The Dead with an evil tone.

Back with Megatron, he inserted what looked like a compact disc into the power box.

"Commencing transmission" said Megatron as he pointed a torn of antennae into the sky.

In the cement factory tunnels, the guys were all watching TV until the signal was static.

"What's going on?" asked Sulley as he pressed a button to change the channel, but no good, it was still static.

"I don't remember subscribing to the static channel? Where's the picture?" Mike asked annoyed. Soon the picture came back on to show the face of The Dead.

"Who is that? Another Decepticon?" asked Boo.

"Looks like it, his eyes are red, so he totally is" Randy replied.

"Citizens of the Monster hive, you need not fear me, my name is The Dead..." said the Decepticon.

"The Dead shall rise once more" Sulley muttered to himself.

"The Dead is another Decepticon?" asked Randy in total concern. They all nodded. The Dead's recording continued playing.

"Your leaders have withheld the truth from you. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden. But no more are we hiding. As you have seen from that ship I have destroyed on the way down here, I can destroy your friends, loved ones, family, and cities at will..." said the recording.

"Unless you turn over these Monsters and human..." The Dead continued and showed a security camera image of Mike, Sulley, Boo, and Randy in the movie theater getting popcorn.

"He wants us? Why?" asked Sulley. No one answered.

"If you resist us, we will destroy the monster world as you know it" threatened The Dead before the program went to the original show they were watching. Mike stomped off angrily.

"Mike, where are you going?" asked Boo.

"I'm gonna go give Megatron a piece of my mind" said Mike. Sulley then got in his way.

"That's what the Decepticons want, Mike. Not to mention because of him we're wanted fugitives now and they won't stop until we're dead. Exposing yourself to the Decepticons is what Megatron and The Dead want" said Sulley. Mike then took a deep breath and looked down.

Meanwhile, at the top of a giant hill, Optimus looked down at Monstropolis.

"Optimus, what are you thinking?" asked Warpath as he approached him.

"The Decepticons want our friends for some reason. That's why I had them go into hiding. But now with other monsters hunting them down like criminals, it'll make it even more difficult to keep themselves hidden from the public eye" explained Optimus. He reached into his chest to reveal a diamond shaped silver device with blue glowing from it and the top and bottom points were bent in separate directions.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Ratchet as he appeared behind Warpath.

"I'm going to hide the Matrix of Leadership somewhere else. Then I'll give the coordinates to the young ones so they can find it before Megatron" said Optimus.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? That is the Matrix of Leadership. It's the only thing powerful enough to reactivate a Transformer's spark, not to mention reactivate and fix up old Cybertronian technology" said Que as he came up on the right.

"That may be, but I need to hide it somewhere where the Decepticons will never suspect and only Sulley and the others know where it is" Optimus said as he placed the Matrix back into his chest. He then whispered into Que's ear and he nodded as Optimus gave information.

"I'll deliver the message first thing in the morning" said Que. Optimus then drove off with the Matrix of Leadership in the driver's seat.

"I hope he knows what he's doing" said Ratchet.

"So do I" replied Warpath.

**A/N: Oh yeah, now The Dead has arrived on Earth, Megatron has made wanted fugitives out of Sulley, Mike, Randy, and Boo all because of something they want. And Optimus is going to hide the Matrix of Leadership somewhere safe for our heroes to find. Lots more to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Seeker

** A/N: The Decepticons have turned Sulley, Mike, Boo, and Randy into fugitives because they want something from them. We don't know exactly what it is that they want because they don't have the slightest clue. And Optimus has sent them into hiding with Bumblebee, Wheelie, and Longarm to look after them while the Autobots fight off the enemy until it's safe. Also, Optimus still has the Matrix of Leadership (Watch 'Transformers 2: Revenge of The Fallen' for origin explanations, but there will be origin explanations for the Matrix in this story later, too) and is going to hide it somewhere safe for the four friends to find it, and sends Que/Wheeljack to help out with the search. Lots more to come in this new update! Enjoy!**

In the cement factory tunnels, Sulley, Mike, Boo, and Randy were standing over a fire with Wheelie roasting hot dogs, giving one to the human and monsters because alien robots don't eat.

"Thanks" Sulley said as he took a hot dog from Wheelie and eating. Bumblebee was sitting down with his back against a wall and music was playing from his radio in his robot mode.

"I don't understand, why do the Decepticons want us so badly? We don't really have anything of value" Mike asked, he was confused why The Dead would turn every single monster after them just to give the Decepticons something they wanted from them. Sulley then got a wide-eyed look of realization and spoke up.

"I do" he said feebly. Everyone gathered around Sulley. He pulled out from behind his back something that was in his closed hand. He opened it up to reveal the Allspark shard from their last battle with the Decepticons.

"The Allspark shard? I thought it was destroyed" said Randy.

"I thought so too until I looked through the wreckge of the jump gate and saw the shard was still in one piece" explained Sulley as he fiddled with the stone shard in his hand with his fingers.

"You kept the Allspark shard for all these years after that battle and didn't even tell us about it!? What the heck!?" asked Mike in outrage.

"The Decepticons looked like they were all done for, we saw them all get killed at the Autobots' hands" explained Sulley.

"That's no excuse! Now the Decepticons are back, there are more of them and now they want the shard from us!" shouted Mike. Wheelie then stepped in front of Mike.

"Look, we don't need to focus on fighting each other. We need to focus on fighting Megatron and The Dead" Wheelie said calmly, trying to keep the peace. Before anyone could say anything else, they looked to their side to see lights coming from the blue Lexus that was approaching.

"What's Que doing here?" asked Longarm.

"Beats me" Wheelie said. Soon, the Lexus transformed into Que and he spoke.

"Oh good, you're all here!" Que said.

"Why wouldn't we be? We gotta stay hidden, remember?" asked Boo.

"That may be, but Optimus has a plan, and he needs the..." Que was about to continue, but he cut himself off when he saw Sulley holding the shard of the Allspark.

"You have it already! Fantastic!" Que cheered.

"What does Optimus wanna use the Allspark shard for?" asked Randy.

"He says he wants us to revive a Seeker" said the blue Lexus Autobot.

"Seeker?" the four of them said in unison. Wheelie then piped in.

"They're the oldest of the oldest of Cybertronians. They've been here for thousands of years, human and monster worlds" explained Wheelie.

"It's the closest one in the area. It's at the Monstropolis air force museum" said Que.

"We'd better get moving then" Boo said. Bumblebee, Que, and Longarm turned into their Lexus, Tow Truck, and Camaro forms. Wheelie got into Bumblebee's back seat, and so did Mike and Randy. Boo got into the driver's seat and Sulley got shotgun.

"Follow me" Que said through the radio. They all followed Que to the museum.

Meanwhile, at the top of a skyscraper in the city, Megatron stood over it looking down upon the city.

"Four pathetic insects among seven billion and we can't find them" Megatron said scolding himself. Skywarp came up from behind him in his F-22 form and turned into his robot mode.

"You better have a good reason to bother me right now, Skywarp" growled Megatron.

"Optimus Prime has left the other Autobots to go to another area" Skywarp said. Megatron then turned to the jet Decepticon.

"Did you pick up on why he was leaving?" asked Megatron.

"No clue, but he left with the Matrix of Leadership still in his possession. He didn't leave anyone in charge while he was absent" Skywarp continued.

"With Prime gone, they're even weaker than before. Go and tell The Dead about this and we'll meet him at the coordinates he sent us soon" ordered Megatron. Skywarp nodded and flew away in his jet form. Megatron looked to the cloudy sky.

"You shouldn't have left your fellow Autobot scum friends, brother. Without you, you're just as weak as before" Megatron cackled to himself.

Meanwhile, inside an old hangar that was part of the museum that was closed, Sulley, Wheelie, Randy, Boo, and Mike entered and looked all around.

"Do you remember what they look like?" asked Boo. Wheelie nodded.

"Good, can ya take us to him?" requested Randy. Wheelie turned into his little RC toy monster truck mode and drove off.

"Follow him" Sulley said as he took the shard out from behind his back and followed Wheelie. Soon, they were at a Grumman HU-16 Amphibious sleek dark gray colored cargo plane. Wheelie turned back into his robot mode and looked to the others.

"Oh yeah, this guy right here is a legend!" Wheelie said admiring the plane. He then looked to Sulley.

"Yo, Sullivan, point the shard at that fancy plane right there and watch the magic happen" said Wheelie backing up a little bit. Sulley held the shard in between his right index and middle fingers. The shard then clung to the plane like a magnet and light blue lightning surrounded the plane for a brief minute. Once it stopped, the four friends (Minus Wheelie) looked around the plane.

"Look for the badge" said Sulley. Randy looked at one of the plane's legs to see a symbol that spelled out bad news for all of them.

"Crap" Randy cursed at himself.

"Randy, w-what's wrong?" asked Mike.

"Guys, run!" Randy shouted.

"Why?" asked Boo.

"IT'S A DECEPTICON!" shouted the lizard.

**A/N: Yeah, they all just woke up a Decepticon from it's cryo-sleep and now something might happen to them. What will happen will be shown in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Meeting Jetstorm

** A/N: The war between Autobot and Decepticon continues in the monster world! In the last chapter, we found out that the Decepticons wanted the Allspark shard that Sulley kept from the first battle all those years ago in 'MU: Transformers' after it was thought to be destroyed when Bumblebee destroyed the jump gate when Megatron tried to corrupt the core of the monster world with a dark and evil element known as Dark Energon. Que tells them all now that Optimus left the Autobots and he has a plan. They use the shard to revive what's called a Seeker, and bad news, it turns out that the seeker they revived is a Decepticon. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

"It's a Decepticon!" shouted Randy. All of their eyes went wide.

"Decepticon" Sulley repeated. Mike then began to shout.

"Behind the other cargo plane, now!" they all hid behind one of the other planes in the museum and watched as the dark gray cargo ship turned into a Decepticon. His two twin engines were on his shoulders and the propellers were on the backsides of the engines. One of the landing gear wheels he was using as a cane, and he had some metal spikes on his chin and upper lip, to resemble a mustache and a beard.

"Where am I?" asked the big Decepticon. Boo's eyes widened as she walked up closer.

"What ere you doing? Get back here!" Wheelie shouted.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us" whispered Boo. The Decepticon looked all over the hangar in confusion, he literally had no idea what was going on.

"Let me out of here! Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Jetstorm!" shouted the plane. Wheelie walked up closer to him.

"Jetstorm, the brother of Jetfire" Wheelie said in awe.

"You know his brother?" asked Randy.

"We had a little run-in with him in the human world" Wheelie explained briefly. Jetstorm then fell down to his knees after tripping on another plane.

"Oh bollocks! My boosters are fried!" shouted Jetstorm in frustration. Sulley was somewhat annoyed that this guy wouldn't stop yelling. He then turned to Mike.

"You, tell me something. Is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?" asked Jetstorm.

"The Decepticons" Mike said. Jetstorm grunted and spoke.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots" said Jetstorm. They were pretty confused at that point. 

"What do you mean you changed sides?" asked Sulley who shrugged.

"His brother changed sides after finding out it was a decision he could make and he wasn't forced to. And so, I'm assuming he's following his brother" Wheelie said.

"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole galaxy" snarled Jetstorm. Que then entered the museum in his robot form.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. But this was only part one in Optimus' plan" said Que.

"Well, what's the second?" asked the purple reptile.

"He's hid the Matrix of Leadership and he's given me orders to..." Que was going to finish his sentence but Sulley cut him off.

"The what?" asked the big blue behemoth. Wheelie spoke up.

"The Matrix of Leadership. That's one of the most powerful Cybertronian relics ever. It's the only thing in the universe that can revive old and broken down technology. It can even reactivate a transformer's spark" Wheelie said. Everyone was in awe at what Wheelie told them.

"Anyways, Optimus gave me the coordinates to the location of where he hid the Matrix and told me to give them to you" said the blue Autobot.

"What does The Dead have to do with any of this?" asked Boo. Jetstorm spoke up.

"The Dead? I know him, one of the original Decepticons! Him and The Fallen always bragging about the apocalypse, crisis and chaos to no end!" complained Jetstorm. Que then went over to Jetstorm and whispered in his ear. Once Que was done, Jetstorm nodded.

"Very well. Gather around, everyone" said the big cargo plane robot. He crouched down and placed his hands around Mike, Sulley, Que, Randy, Bumblebee, Longarm, Boo, and Wheelie.

"What are you doing?" asked Mike.

"No time to explain, stay still or you'll die!" shouted Jetstorm. Soon, after a large flash of light, they were all gone and were transported somewhere else.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short but I have something big that I'm working on and it's in the Monsters Inc/University category and I thought I'd take up the rest of this chapter to give you a little sneak peak of it. I'm playing it right now.**

** (We see a graveyard entrance at night and it zooms into the further back of it)**

** (The tall cross shaped grave is shown and in the text it says 'James Phil Sullivan. May He Rest In Peace. 1995-2013)**

** (We now look down into the hole dug into the grave to see a coffin and then the coffin opens up on it's own to see that there is no body inside it)**

** (The 'American Horror Story' theme song now starts to play)**

** Text: American Horror Story: Frankenstein**

** Text: Coming Soon to Fanfiction.**

** A/N: Yeah, that's going to be posted as soon as this story is complete, I'm a huge fan of 'American Horror Story'. There will be an even longer trailer when the final chapter gets uploaded onto the site. More to come in the next update,. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
